The present invention relates to a self-teaching book for children, and more particularly, relates to a book in which a number of questions are printed and electronic devices in the form of answer sheets are incorporated. The electronic device may make different responses corresponding to a correct or a wrong answer for each question.
Heretofore, many educational books or teaching devices with computer-based equipments have been developed in many parts of the world for educating people of different ages. However, it is not convenient for children to study educational books or to operate teaching devices by themselves.
The present invention provides a self-teaching book for children with an electronic device which indicates whether the answer chosen by the user is correct or incorrect.